


Wish Fulfillment

by hanyou_elf



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plotless porn, Steve tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finally submits to Steve.  And it's everything that they both wanted, and a little bit of what they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfillment

Tony sank onto the hard flesh and Steve had to be careful to not tighten his hands around the slender hips, to not dig his teeth into the scarred and paled shoulder before him. He clenched his eyes shut and as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t stop the instinctual roll of his hips into the scorching heat of the slender body. Instead, he fisted the fabric beneath him, unsurprised at the strained sound of cotton as it tore.

It had taken an eternity to convince his lover into bed. Even with Tony’s reputed proclivities, he had been hesitant to find himself in Steve’s affections. And while it was better this way, better to have Tony’s legs spread wide apart and braced open with around Steve’s. His pale knees shoved into the fabric beneath them, deep valleys filled with bone and flesh. The blue of Steve’s sheets looked good around Tony’s skin tone. And it was something that Steve had longed for: Tony Stark naked and hungry for more spread out on Steve’s bed. 

Tony had had reservations. Some that Steve didn’t understand; and he didn’t think he would ever understand them. Especially when he considered how freely Tony had given himself away in the past.

Steve bowed his head and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the long line of muscle that stood out on Tony’s neck. He gasped a soft noise that could have been a sob when he wrapped a hand around Tony’s stomach and the man pressed further against him, pushed him further through his tensed muscles and deeper into his body. Tony felt like a hot vise gripped tight around him. 

“Steve,” Tony begged. 

Steve nodded and with his arm around Tony for leverage, he pulled the thin body completely against him, and in the process he buried himself balls deep in Tony’s body. 

The scientist’s body arched as Tony threw his head back in a silent scream. His arms wrapped around Steve’s head and waist; his nails dug into the flesh and hair as he adjusted. Steve forced himself to not move. The vise that had surrounded him before tightened impossibly. As good as it felt wrapped around him, he didn’t want to risk hurting the other man with movements through a body that was too tight, that was unprepared. 

“Fuck!” Tony cried when he’d finally managed to get his breath. He sobbed gasping breaths in as he struggled to find balance. 

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony’s chest, under his armpit. He held the pose for long, mind-blowing moments as he struggled to keep still, to reassure Tony that everything was alright. He could feel the tremors running through the smaller body as he breathed too-shallow breaths. It was painful, to think that he could be hurting this man, but they had to make it through this. Tony needed it. And Steve wanted it. 

“Move,” he begged. “Please, please move.” 

Steve couldn’t deny his request and pulled back just enough that he could thrust shallowly. It was soft movements, but they weren’t for satisfaction- they were short quick thrusts that would help Tony become accustomed to the penetration. He kissed Tony’s neck again and slid his hand down the firm contours of his flat stomach before he wrapped it around the semi-hard erection that jutted from Tony’s groin. 

He stroked Tony slowly, careful movements that matched his soft thrusts. He settled back so his ass was settled against his heels. With the new position, he managed to wrap a hand around Tony’s hip. He used the hold on Tony’s body to force Tony up and let gravity bring him back down. 

“Tony,” Steve whispered. He bit softly along Tony’s neck and shoulder, soft promises that were mouthed and nibbled into pale flesh. He would never be the kind of man that would hurt something so perfectly given as the trust in the scientist as he gave his body and his heart to Steve. Steve sucked a promise against the racing pulse point in Tony’s neck before he decided to quicken his thrusts. 

Tony bounced obediently, his hold on Steve’s body did nothing more but ground him to the super soldier. He bit at his bottom lip and watched the ceiling behind closed lids. Pleasure and pain coursed across his face, but the flesh wrapped in Steve’s palm was hot and iron hard. Steve’s blue eyes painted the picture in his mind: Tony’s body lost in the throes of pleasure that came from giving up this much control.

He blinked his eyes open and Steve knew that there were tears in those reflective eyes. They blinked quickly and Steve chose to not comment on the slide of tears that spilled from the corners of his eyes; Tony would be embarrassed enough. 

His body slackened and it was much easier to move within Tony and Steve took advantage of that. He bounced the man on his thighs, guided the slim man in riding him. It was hot and tight and so good. Steve’s body shook with the weight of trying to keep from moving too fast or too hard. Tony’s body tensed and his muscles strained against Steve’s touch, under his powerful, competent hands. 

“Steve!” he shouted before he forced his body back against the soldier and froze. Burning liquid spurted through his fingers, landed thickly on the bed before them. His head rested heavily on Steve’s shoulder as he panted through open lips. Tears glistened in the corners of his clenched eyes and it was a matter of supreme will and enhanced strength that kept Steve from bending the scientist in half and pounding his finish into him. 

He waited and pleaded silently that Tony would let him finish. Tony breathed deeply, and moaned as his body, lax in the wash of orgasm fell forward. He braced himself on his elbows and forearms while he arched his back invitingly. 

Steve couldn’t deny that. He shifted his position and pushed deep into Tony’s body again. He moved steadily, traced the feel of the hot vise, loosened around his body but still so very good. It only took eight thrust before he was trembling on his knees. It was ten before he spilled into Tony’s body, gasping as he froze in Tony’s body. 

He pulled back while Tony was still relaxed and collapsed on his side. 

Tony didn’t move from his position on his arms and knees, his dark head bowed against the bed. Steve closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Tony and pulled him into his body. He curled around Tony, his arms wrapped around the slender body, comforting as he breathed through the pleasurable tremble of orgasm. 

He kissed Tony’s neck and desperately held back the declarations that he knew Tony wouldn’t want. 

Tony rolled over and pressed his face into the crook of Steve’s neck and sighed as he relaxed. For now, sleeping with the man in his arms had to be enough of a proof of what he wanted, of what Steve felt. Steve kissed the man’s temple and adjusted their position enough to be comfortable.


End file.
